Best of friends with an metal manic
by shirako39
Summary: Shirako comes out of an coma and also paralyzed but Porkchop shows feelings like an friend or an brother your choice XD


_Markie and Kurt was blaming them slefs for fighting and getting Shirako hurt.Markie went to see Shirako but Porkchop won't let Markie near Shirako room or bedside.During Porkchop and markie was talking Shirako began to cough cause of the tube was down in his mouth.The docter came in and saw that he was trying to move the tube him self and he was awakeing up._

_The docter looked and then said"can you two keep it down or take it outside".markie looked and then walked away and before he left he turned and saw Porkchop sitting back down next to Shirako's bed side and then said"I am sorry Shirako".Markie headed back to his brother and was thinking on the way down.Shirako could here the beeping from the machines and the oxgen been pumped into the Oxgen mask which he had on.Shirako began to wake up and could feel his left arm but not his right.Shirako opened his eyes and getting them forcus and then he saw Porkchop.Shirako"where am I"and then Porkchop looked and then said"you are in an hosptal Shirako do not worry"and then Shirako looked and saw his right arm was not there and then said"i can not feel my legs why i can not feel them Porkchop"Shirako said in an worried and panic tone.Porkchop looked away from the young kid and then looked back at himand then said"I am sorry when they cutted you out of Bassline they had to remove your arm and also the car was in an trashed and the paramedics and the docters said to us that you are paralyzed"._

_Shirako looked and then was shocked and said"its not ture its not ture"Shirako had tears coming down his face and he looked away and then Porkchop looked and saw the same mistake when his brother was in the hosptal bed and told him he could not drive but he died that same day when Porkchop told his brother but he hoped that Shirako will not die in the same way.Porkchop headed out of the room and then left Shirako to carm him self down .Porkchop headed down stairs into the small cafe where Taro and Karma was and then Karma looked and then said"how is shirako porkchop"and then Porkchop looked and then said"he is awake and I just told him what is wrong with him and he is Paralyzed from the waste down.".Taro looked and then said"how did he take it"and then porkchop looked and said"shock scared and the rest".All three of them sat down and then looked at the table.Taro felt sorry for the kid.Porkchop headed back upstairs to be with Shirako.Shirako has carmed down and began to Belive that he might not walk again._

_Porkchop looked and then said"Shirako I will help you through this and the others will too"and then Shirako looked and then said"thanks Porkchop why are you helping me"and then Porkchop looked and then smiled and then told Shirako that he never left his bedside when they brought him into the hosptal.Few days later Shirako was getting better and Kurt was already out of hosptal and was back at the acceledrome and was thinking and then came up with an idea and went to ask Tezla and Gig if they can help Shirako to walk again or not.Gig and Tezla looked and then told them they will think about it.Meanwhile back at the hosptal Porkchop wheeled Shirako out to the car and then headed back to the acceledrome and there was lots of medication to take too._

When you're the best of friends

Having so much fun together

You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair

You're the best of friends

Life's a happy game

You could clown around forever

Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries

Life's one happy game

_On the way back to the acceledrome Porkchop kept an eye on the road and on Shirako too and he was happy that Shirako was still alive and wished he could done more and he is going to help Shirako out anyway he can.Porkchop and Shirako was the best friends and Shirako was looking out the window and looking at the things going by the window.Porkchop looked at the road and was heading back to the acceledrome stopping in places so they can have something to eat and for Shirako to take his medicane at the times what was written down on the boxes._

If only the world wouldn't get in the way

If only people would just let you play

They say you're both being fools

You're breaking all the rules

They can't understand your magic wonderland

Hu-hu-hu

_The droved back to the acceledrome and everyone was there and waiting for Shirako and porkchop picked Shirako up and put him into the wheel chair and then they went over to his friends and they were happy to see Shirako was alright and then Shirako said"its great to be out of the hosptal the food was not very good.".He was trying to joke around and then the others looked and then laughed and was going to help out too.Meanwhile Tezla and gig was thinking how to help shirako to move better and also to walk again._

When you're the best of friends

Sharing all that you discover

When that moment has passed, will that friendship last?

Who can say if there's a way?

Oh I hope . . . I hope it never ends

'Cause you're the best of friends


End file.
